Encantadoramente salvaje
by Darksma
Summary: Sasuke definitivamente no le teme a la muerte, y menos si se ven involucrados sus sentimientos de por medio, pues no cualquiera se atreve a besar a la aterradora y a la vez sensual Hinata Hyuga. One Shot. Road to ninja. Masashi Kishimoto
1. Capítulo 1

Konoha un lugar sumamente tranquilo, en especial ese día, pues era digno de admirar el azul del cielo,el viento fresco alborotando un tanto las hojas de los arboles, el canto de lo pájaros, los niños jugando alegres, personas caminado con calma y armonía, se podía respirar ese entorno de paz, si, en definitiva todo seria perfecto, si no fuera por esa molestia enfrente suyo...

-Hinata, amor, ¿Por que tan sola, cariño?- Dijo Sasuke apareciendo de la nada, tan guapo y pulcro como siempre, manteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto la exasperaba.

-Apartate Uchiha, hoy no estoy de humor.- Alterada contesto de forma brusca.

Sasuke se quedo viéndola fijamente durante unos segundos -Siempre dices lo mismo Hyuga- De la nada adopto una pose pensativa- ¿Es que acaso es una estrategia para mantenerme alejado?- Acuso de manera dolida y un tanto exagerada

\- Creí que era obvio, realmente eres lento- Ataco mordaz con una sonrisa altanera, harta de la situación contestó agresiva- Dejame tranquila, ¿Realmente es mucho pedir?

\- Claro que si- Respondió como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo- ¿Como podría ignorar a un bombón como tu? - Al instante lanzo una de esas sonrisas que derretiría a cualquiera...menos a ella.

\- Que idiota- murmuro para ella misma, sin embargo logro escucharla con demasiada claridad, fruncio el ceño un poco ofendido.

-Sabes Hyuga- vaciló caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella- Realmente eres muy grosera, quien diría que una dama tan bella y refinada como tu se la pase hablando como una total bestia- sonrió de forma victoriosa, pues al momento de terminar su oración el rostro de Hinata paso de ser calmo e impasible a uno verdaderamente fastidiado y adquiriendo un tic en el ojo derecho, el pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros, aun en ese estado se veía hermosa.

-Mejor guarda silencio Uchiha, que tu no estas mejor, al menos no soy yo la que se la pasa regalando rosas a todo lo que se mueva y tenga bonitas piernas, eso si que es verdaderamente patético- musitó un tanto sofocada y con una expresión de satisfacción tras ver la cara de ese engreído.

Sintió como si le arrojaran una cubeta llena de piedras, se la devolvió, el semblante de Sasuke se encontraba totalmente desencajado, con una vena resaltando notoriamente en su sien.

Regularmente las mujeres hacían lo que el quería, cuando quería , a la hora que quería, nunca rechistaban, sabia de sobra que era un deleite observarlo, como una droga visual, sus expresiones eran tan delicadas pero a la vez tan varoniles, parecía haber sido tallado por los mismísimos dioses, nadie se resistía a el. No dejaba de sorprenderle que exisistiera alguien que se le opusiera con tanto empeño, sin embargo, le parecía interesante, la chica tenia carácter, y eso le gustaba. Esa Hyuga era una caja de sorpresas.

Era diferente a las demás, se podía ver a simple vista, no cualquiera le llevaba la contraria,y eso en vez de molestarlo lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Las personas que pasaban por ahí los observaba con suma diversión, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos.

Hinata al ver que se quedaba mudo, simplemente opto por rodar los ojos con frustración y pasar deliberadamente a un lado suyo. Sasuke al ver las intenciones de ella, con agilidad propia de un ninja de élite logró sontenerla de un brazo, jalandola con delicadeza hasta estrecharla en su pecho, bajo su boca a la altura de su oído, susurrando con voz sensual- De verdad que eres muy hermosa- Solto un poco su agarre para poder verla directamente a esos ojos que tanto le encantaban, hipnotizado, bajo un poco su mirada hasta esos labios carnosos que siempre quiso probar, se veían exquisitos- ¿Que pasaría si te doy un beso?- Menciono con voz ronca, de manera lenta.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió, esa pregunta si que la había descolocado un poco, pudiendo confirmar con tan solo ver su semblante. Con una rapidez extraordinaria se recupero de la impresión, mostrando su rostro siempre inexpresivo atinando a contestar- Si te atreves a hacerlo...no vivirás para contarlo, creeme.

Aterrador, fue la palabra que el azabache pensó en esos instantes.

-Pues creo que correré el riesgo...-De un momento a otro Sasuke tomo a Hinata por su estrecha cintura, pegándola fuertemente a su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un beso un tanto brusco al principio a lo que después se convertiría en uno demasiado lento, delicado.

El pelinegro pudo confirmar lo que siempre se había cuestionado, sus labios eran extraordinariamente dulces, suaves, los mejores que había probado en su vida, fácilmente podría volverse adicto a ellos, por lo que aprovechando la situación sujeto la nuca de la peliazul y la empujo un poco, para así profundizar mas el beso, comenzando una interminable batalla con sus lenguas.

Hinata no podía creerlo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba besándola ¡Sin su autorización! Ese maldito arrogante, ya se las pagaría en cuanto la soltara ,porque oh si, lo haría pagar, de una manera ciertamente dolorosa, patearía su inútil trasero mandándolo al hospital por un mes entero si era necesario, pero lo que mas la sorprendió es que estaba disfrutando de ese beso, como ningún otro, siempre tuvo sus dudas, pero esos rumores si que eran ciertos, ese Uchiha besaba de maravilla.

Ambos se separaron pues el oxigeno les estaba haciendo falta, un tanto agitados se miraron durante un buen rato, hasta que cierta ojiperla se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Te doy cinco segundos- musitó con los ojos cerrados.

El pelinegro puso una mueca de confusión, evidentemente no estaba entendiendo nada, si no fuera porque la Hyuga empezó a contar el no hubiera reaccionado, estaba hablando sobre el beso, y claramente se podía ver que estaba furiosa.

Vaya...si que era lento, pensó para si mismo, y así es como empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo seguido de inmediato por una Hinata enojada, no, lo que le seguía...

Mientras corría se podía apreciar una leve sonrisa por parte de Sasuke.

Esa mujer si que lo volvía loco, definitivamente seria suya, se lo propuso desde el primer momento en que la vio. Pero de eso se encargaría en otra ocasión, ahora estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo por su vida, literalmente.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Logró articular abriendo de a poco sus grandes ojos negros, los mismos que en automatico cerró con molestia apretando fuerte la mandibula debido a los cegadores rayos de sol que lograron filtrarse en aquella blanca habitación, sentía la boca seca y los brazos entumidos. Volteó lo más que dió su dolorido cuello a la ventana que se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos a su derecha, por la luz que veía a través de esta, podía afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que eran un poco más de las doce.

Suspiró dandose el valor suficiente para sentarse, pues el dolor lo estaba matando, apoyó sus dos codos en la blanda superficie impulsandose para de esta manera por fin levantarse, lo logró, sonrió jadeando con una ligera capa de sudor perlando su pálido rostro, sin embargo no contaba que por una aguda punzada en su cráneo caería de espaldas, víctima de la gravedad, para quedar en la misma posición de hace unos instantes, llevándose de esta forma todos sus esfuerzos directo a la basura.

-Tks, maldición...

Con una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y unos cuantos huesos rotos, Sasuke se encontraba reposando con el torso descubierto y los ojos bien apretados, su cuerpo completo estaba envuelto de vendajes, vendajes y más vendajes, como una momia, una momia demasiado atractiva cabe mencionar.

No estaba muy seguro del como había llegado a esa camilla, ni mucho menos la razón de esas heridas un tanto graves que presentaba y le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato.

Con esos pensamientos en mente permaneció quieto en su lugar, tratando de no moverse para no acrecentar el dolor que de por si ya era insoportable, lo único que se escuchaba era el constante sonido que producían los aparatos médicos que se encontraban a su lado, de algún modo comenzaron a fastidiarlo, y como no, si él era el enemigo número uno de los hospitales.

Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones en un gesto de irritación al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de forma abrupta dando lugar a una mujer rubia, alta, de esbelta figura y pronunciadas curvas.

-Joven Uchiha, que bueno que despertó.- Dijo con voz dulce y melodiosa logrando captar la total atención del pelinegro, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con sumo exactitud, deteniéndose por un momento en sus visibles pechos.

-¿Ah si, qué tan bueno? - Respondió alzando una ceja y sonriendo seductor.

\- Bueno en el sentido de que estuvo inconsciente durante una semana entera.- Mencionó percibiendo las intenciones conquistadoras de su paciente.

-Espera...¿Inconsciente?- Dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos soltando un quejido y una sarta de maldiciones, el dolor era tan fuerte que pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Precupada rápidamente se encaminó al Uchiha con el fin de auxiliarlo, cuando una mano se poso en frente impidiendo que se acercara y lograr su cometido, dando a entender que el malestar había sesado.

Sasuke solo se limitó a acomodarse en la cama tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración- ¿Qué sucedió? No recuerdo nada.- Soltó confundido.

-Supongo que es normal, el daño que se hizo debió ocasionar una pérdida pasajera de memoria pero lo único que puedo decirle es que una mujer lo trajo cargando, se retiró diciendo que lo atendieran bien y que si estaba en ese estado era porque se lo merecía, fue algo raro- Contaba con un dedo en su mentón.

De repente, como por arte de magia vino a su dañada mente escenas del intento de asesinato que se llevo a cabo cerca del parque de Konoha por parte de la Hyuga hacia su persona, y pensar que todo comenzó por un simple beso, no quería ni imaginar si se propasaba de más con ella, un intenso escalofrio lo tomó desprevenido, Hinata si que era de temer.

En definitiva no se arrepentía de nada.

 **Flashback**

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el Uchiha se encontraba demasiado ocupado corriendo presuroso, apenas rodeando a aquel que se le atravesara en el camino, tropezando en varias ocasiones por distraerse mirando atrás a una Hinata más que furiosa persiguiendole.

\- Por tu bien más vale que no te alcance Uchiha porque si no conocerás el verdadero infierno- Gritó colérica, atinado a arrojarle todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

Dicho esto, muy apenas pudo esquivar una roca gigante, que sabe Dios donde la sacó, se tambaleó un tanto, logrando estabilizarse de forma inmediata

-Casi- gritó provocándola con un tono divertido y sarcástico.

Soltó la carcajada de su vida, atreviendose a voltear de nueva cuenta para ver su semblante iracundo.

Poco le duro el gusto, ya que de forma certera un zapato, que por obvias razones pertenecía a la Hyuga, le dio de lleno en su perfecto rostro, logrando esta vez exitosamente tirarlo al suelo.

«Está loca»

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, ya tenía a la molesta ojiperla sobre él, golpeandolo de un modo brutal y sin compasión.

Como habían caído enfrente de un parque, todas las madres ahí presentes, encandalizadas por tal acto de violencia, tomaron a sus hijos huyendo de ahí lo más veloz posible.

A partir de ese instante todo se había vuelto negro para Sasuke.

 **Fin flashback.**

\- Pero olvidandonos de eso guapo, ¿Tienes sed?- Acercandose a una mesita cercana al pelinegro tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, inclinandose un poco para dejar a la vista de él su perceptible busto.

Sasuke sonrió divertido adoptando una postura sugerente.

Después de todo estar en ese lugar no era tan malo como pensaba...

*

Reposaba sentada en una silla de su alcoba con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio que tenía enfrente, se encontraba callada, pensativa, más de lo normalmente acostumbrado...

«Joder...¿A caso esto que siento es culpa?»

Ni ella se lo creía, ¿Hinata Hyuga? ¿Sentirse culpable? Pff, ni hablar, en toda su vida nunca se había dado el lujo de experimentar tal sentimiento. Pero es que en la semana entera no logró deshacerse de la imagen del playboy de Uchiha tendido en el suelo.

Tal vez exageró un poco...

Un poco, si como no, casi lo mata, sonrió divertida ante sus pensamientos.

Empezó a creer que no era para tanto, solo fue un simple beso, hasta ella lo había disfrutado, entonces...¿Cuál era el problema? no entendía el por qué hacerse del rogar con él, si apenas hace unos meses descubrió que guardaba aunque sea un poco de atracción hacia él, porque siendo sinceros, Sasuke estaba para morirse, era la belleza personificada, su sola imagen te tentaba a pecar.

De pronto se levantó de su lugar decidida a hacerle una pequeña visita al ojinegro, le debía una disculpa.

Sin más que hacer, salió de su habitación y de la misma forma de los territorios Hyuga para encaminarse al hospital.

*

No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía hacerlo, hace unos instantes llegó con la mejor disposición para hacer las paces con él, y se topa con tal escena, ¿No Sasuke juraba y perjuraba que la quería? Pues alguien no lo estaba demostrando.

Él por su parte se encontraba bastante entretenido besándose con una enfermera que a simple vista se notaba que era una cualquiera, y eso no era todo, sino que se hallaban en una posición demasiado comprometedora para su gusto.

Quedó petrificada en la puerta que desde un inicio se mantuvo abierta, apretando los puños impotente, con unas peligrosas ganas de limpiar el suelo con esa mujer y ahora sí asegurarse de que Sasuke se encontrara al menos tres metros bajo tierra.

Carraspeó indignada- ¿Interrumpo?- Mencionó con voz dura

-¿Hinata? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Sorpresa, era lo único que podía reflejar el rostro del Uchiha al saberse descubierto, empujando por impulso a la chica que yacía encima de él, provocando que cayera de forma estrepitosa.

\- Sabía que eras un maldito mujeriego, pero no tanto.

-Espera, no...déjame explicarte- Contestó ansioso.

\- Señora...- Soltó dolorida debido a la caída, interrumpiendo la acalorada conversación que mantenían- ¿Tanto es pedir que se retire y nos deje continuar lo de hace unos momentos? tan bien que la pasabamos, pero que impudrente, y además aparece gritando como una lunática, ¿Qué no tiene modales?

-¿Señora? -Susurró perpleja, un interminable tic se hizo presente en una de sus cejas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con coraje, todo esto siendo presenciado por un Sasuke igual de perplejo.

«Pero que tonta»

No sabía si reír, llorar o ayudar a la pobre chica que ni enterada estaba del problema que ocasionó.

Se paró de un brinco de la cama, sientiendo como sus huesos y músculos sanos terminaban por romperse o desgarrarse, todo para salvar a la salvaje Hyuga de cometer una locura más, tomándola en brazos evitando cualquier movimiento retorcido que se le ocurriese.

\- ¿Es que acaso eres estúpida? Corre, huye antes de que se suelte, y si es posible cambiate de nombre y vete a vivir a otro país- Gritó desesperado tratando de realizar una buena acción.

-¿Ehh?- Era evidente que no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al ver como Hinata se retorcía de manera endemoniada, lastimando más de lo que ya estaba al pelinegro, sin pensarlo dos veces echó la carrare de su vida, azotando la puerta que si desde un principio hubiera estado cerrada, se habrían evitado todos estos acontecimientos tan problemáticos.

-Sueltáme, quítame tus manos asquerosas de encima- Dijo, propinandole un buen codazo a la nariz.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ya iba a soltarte- Mencionó tomándose con fuerza el área afectada.

\- Te lo mereces Uchiha, todo lo ocurrido fue tu culpa, a parte te atreviste a engañarme con esa, ¿Cómo pudiste?...- Seguía reclamando, más Sasuke no podía escucharla, un pensamiento descabellado asaltó su mente impidiendo concentrarse.

\- Hinata, ¿Estás...celosa? - Mencionó acompañado de una mueca de total extrañeza, ¿Saben?, el nombre de Hinata y la palabra celos no iban de la mano, jamás.

-¿Y qué si lo estoy?- Respondió agresiva.

Una risa llena de júbilo se hizo escuchar en la habitación entera- De verdad que nunca imaginé esta faceta tuya, sin duda siempre logras sorprenderme, creo que debes mostrarla más seguido, te ves linda.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Y a todo esto Hinata, ¿A que veniste? hace rato no contestaste.

\- Se supone que vine a pedir disculpas, pero ahora el de debe de hacelo es otro...

\- ¿A pedir disculpas? ¿A caso te volviste más loca de lo que ya estabas? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? Primero sientes celos y después eres buena persona, o tal vez...- Se tensó- Secuestraron a la antigua Hinata, remplazándola por una mucho más amable y expresiva- Sí, era lo más lógico, pensó mientras asentía repetidas veces.

El rojo se le subió al rostro, muestra del claro enojo que sentía en esos momentos, no le faltó nada para que comenzara a expulsar humo por las orejas- Pero por supuesto que no, idiota- Alzó la voz, atinando a golpearlo con la palma abierta en la cabeza, tal vez con un poco de suerte se volvía inteligente por tantos golpes recibidos.

\- Solo bromeaba- Chilló de forma infantil, a veces llegaba a pensar que era masoquista, solamente a él se le ocurría jugar de esa manera con la Hyuga aún sabiendo de antemano las consecuencias.

\- Así que...¿Celosa, eh?- habló juguetón, alzando una ceja divertido.

\- Ni lo menciones- Rodando los ojos fastidiada, se sentó a un lado de Sasuke en la camilla.

-Ya sé que soy irresistible, sin embargo no era para que vinieras hasta acá, ¿Tantas eran tus ganas de verme?- Articuló con su tono de voz habitual- Es más ¿Qué te parece si salimos unos de estos días? Tómalo como una cita con una disculpa incluida por mi comportamiento descortés.

\- De acuerdo, es un trato Uchiha, pero antes vas a tener que perdonarme, nos veremos cuando despiertes...

\- ¿Cuándo despierte? ¿A que diablos te refie...- No terminó de hablar, pues el puño de la Hyuga le impactó directo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente, de nuevo.

-Eso te ganas por besar a otras chicas que no sea yo, estúpido y sensual Sasuke.

Nadie se atrevía a traicionarla, no sin antes salir afectado en el proceso.

Con tranquilidad se encaminó hasta la puerta, girando la perilla y saliendo riendo desquiciada, abandonando a su paso a un pelinegro noqueado e inerte acompañado de esas cuatro paredes testigos de los catastróficos sucesos ocurridos en ese agotador y extraño día.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Agradezco demasiado sus bonitos comentarios, me animaron a realizar una segunda parte de una obra que ya daba por terminada.**

 **Soy nueva es esto de escribir, y por consiguiente sé a la perfección que no soy la mejor haciéndolo, pero realmente quiero decir que me esforcé D:**

 **De verdad muchas gracias.**


End file.
